Teach Me how To Dance
by miamitravel
Summary: Calleigh wants to go dancing with Eric, but feels she needs to brush up on her lessons with him first....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami nor any of its characters (I wish I did though)**

**This will probably be a 3 part chapter depending on how I feel…..**

**Teach Me How To Dance**

She admired the way he moved, dipped, swayed. Can a man sway? Yes he can, she thought to herself. No man had the right to move the way he did and it still be legal.

She continued to watch him, Eric, as he moved through the lab. Confident. She knew that he loved to go out and dance, but to what extent, that she didn't know. What Calleigh Dusquense does know, is that if she ever wanted to go out Salsa dancing with him, then she would need to take some kind of lesson. Hmmmmm…maybe I can ask Eric to give me a few lessons, she thought to herself.

Little did Calleigh know was that the object of her lust and love, was thinking about what it would take to get her to go out dancing with him. He knew she can dance, but he liked to hit the Latin clubs and was sure she didn't know how to move like that. So he walked across the lab into her domain and leaned against the door just watching her.

"Calleigh….."says Eric.

Startled that she didn't hear him enter her lab, she turned to look at him. Her heart started thumping double-time and a small shiver went up her spine. God, she thought to herself, if I get this reaction just by turning around and looking at him, I can only imagine the reaction I would have if we got together. Those lips are just perfect, watching him say something but not quite sure what.

"…so what do you think Cal? Is it a good idea?"

"I'm sorry Eric, what were you saying?" she say embarrassed.

Chuckling to himself, he thought apparently I am not the only one having problems concentrating. "What I said was how would you like to go dancing with me tonight?"

"Ummm….I don't know…I am not that good of a dancer Eric and you know that I could not keep up with you. I would end up tripping over my own feet." She said laughingly.

"Well if I promise to come over after work and give you a few lessons and then change at your place, will you join me then?" giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

Laughing she nodded her head and told him that she would see him at her place at 6:30 and not to eat she'll order take-out. Turning to go he walked out with a smug grin on his face. Thank god she didn't see that look.

Later on, after their shift was finished Calleigh ran into Eric and told him she would see him later and not to be late. Heading home all these lusty thoughts were running through her mind. She knew that she would be lucky to get through the lesson that Eric had planned, especially if her mind would stop racing with thoughts of what she would like Eric to do to her and her body. Or rather what she wanted to do to him. She can only imagine what he would be wearing tonight, but knowing him, something incredibly sexy to bring out that gorgeous body of his.

Ding Dong…..right on time…..Eric was never late..This, among other things, was what she loved about him the most. He was a gentleman at all times, he was loyal (as she had seen on several occasions herself), he kind, considerate and most of all loving. He was the perfect man. Now she just needed him and hoped that what she had on would be enticing enough.

Heading towards the front door, Calleigh took a quick breath to steady her nerves and opened the door. Eric was standing there looking oh so delicious in a see through button down shirt, tight tank top underneath that, dark slightly baggy jeans and black dress shoes. He always looked sexy and tonight was no different. However Calleigh had her own little surprise for him.

Eric stood there looking at Calleigh with something close to reverence on his face. The dress, if you could call it a dress, was simple. Short, silver dress riding high on her thighs, no back, and silver heels to complement the look. He was stunned. He knew she always looked good no matter what, but this, this was…..unbelieveable.

"WOW!!! Calleigh you look absolutely amazing..I mean you always do, but, but…."stammering Eric said.

"Thanks Eric and come on in." She turned her back and walked into the living room, leaving a gaping Eric in the hallway thinking to himself why bother going out tonight when she looks like that….hmmm maybe I can get her to play tonight.

Knowing what she looked like from behind and how toned her body was, Calleigh could feel Eric's eyes on her as she walked away. Adding a little bit of a sashay to her hips, she knew what she intended to do and it all started with this moment….


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and things like that, but once again I do not own CSI: Miami (cause if I did Eric Delko would never be seen on the show, he'd be with me!)**

**A/N: The title of the story comes from a song "Teach me how to dance" by Che'Nelle. If you want to hear the song it is on the movie soundtrack to "Take the Lead" with Antonio Banderas. Great movie, better soundtrack.**

**Chapter 2**

As Calleigh walked into her living room, she glanced over her shoulder to see if he followed her. Sure enough he was right there with her. She asked him if he wanted something to drink. Shaking his head no, Eric could only stare at her. Calleigh knew she looked good, but seeing Eric's face was so worth this dress.

"Eric, didn't you tell me that you would get changed over here once our lesson was finished?" she asked innocently.

"I know I said that, but I thought it would be better if I just changed at home" he finished lamely.

"Okay then, so where do you want to begin?" Calleigh asked.

So many thoughts raced through his mind. We can start with the couch, the floor, the dining room table, the bedroom, where ever you want to start I will be more then happy to finish, he thought to himself.

"Umm…how about we put some music on and then start with the basics, okay?"

"That's fine. I have some great music that Valera got me hooked on. The artist is Che'Nelle. I hope it's sufficient enough" she said walking over to her stereo and popping in the CD Valera made for her.

The strains of the music came out, real fast and perfect for what she wanted to accomplish tonight with him. She walked over to Eric and let him guide her. His hands were everywhere. On her hips, her back, her shoulders. She was so turned on by the time the song had ended, that all she wanted to do was him, right there and then. Her patience was wearing thin and she knew by the way Eric had brushed up against her that he was just as turned on by their little lesson as she was. Time to change tactics.

As Calleigh started to turn away and put some different music on, she felt Eric grasping her upper arm as though he was loath to let her go. He gave a slight tug and she fell into his embrace as his head started a downward descent towards her lips. At first it felt like butterfly wings, gently kissing trying to gain entry. She opened her lips further for him and moaned at the sensation of his tongue stroking over hers.

Eric couldn't believe how this turned out. He was so absolutely turned on from dancing with Calleigh that he didn't think about his actions, he just did it. The fact that she opened her mouth wider to grant him access had him so giddy, he just couldn't believe it.

Feeling her lips and tongue dancing over his, just like the way their bodies moved made her even more aroused then she was already was. Feeling Eric's hands running gently up and over her back, it was sent shivers coursing through her. She ran her hands up the front of his shirt, eager to touch his gorgeous body. She started opening the buttons at the bottom and made her way further up the shirt. Once she had the buttons free, she slipped it from his shoulders, teasing his muscular arms as she went. Feeling him tremble at her touch, she felt empowered to continue.

Gently caressing her hands down the front of his tank top, she slipped underneath to run her fingers over his six-pack. God, he was beautiful, she thought to herself. Hearing him moan her name and feeling him pull back a bit, Calleigh stepped forward and continued the assault on his luscious lips.

Eric tried to step back for the briefest of moments to make sure that this is what she wanted. But she stepped forward and continued touching, rubbing and kissing him that he knew instinctively that she wanted this just as much as he did. Especially by the way her one hand kept straying to his cock. He was already thick and hard, but with her teasing him like she was, he was going out of his mind. He felt ready to explode right there and then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and liking it! Sorry for being cruel about ending it where I did, but I had to leave you wanting more and trust me this chapter will be the smoking-est (is that a word) one that I have ever written….So sit back and enjoy the ride!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami or any of the characters…..I just want to own Adam Rodriguez!**

**Chapter 3**

Eric couldn't believe his luck. He came over to give Calleigh salsa lessons and now they were both so turned on, that it turned it into something much more. The dress she had on, didn't cover much, but it was sexy as hell….

Easing the straps of said dress down her shoulders and off her arms, Eric let his lips blaze a trail down her neck and to her breast. Nipple peaking from the chills that Eric produced in her body had her body arching into his body even more. Wanting, needing. Her clit was so swollen and sensitive that one little touch would send her hurtling into ecstasy. She wanted Eric so much that she started to work on his belt. Once she got that undone, she proceeded to the buttons on his jeans, popping each one open.

Eric shimmied out of his jeans and let them hit the floor, and then he finished undressing Calleigh. Standing there in his black boxer briefs and white tank top he looked like as though he was right out of a Calvin Klein ad…simply perfect.

Calleigh walked forward in nothing but a tiny silver thong and silver heels and Eric could do nothing but walk backwards until the back of his knees hit the sofa. Sitting down, Calleigh whipped her hands underneath his tank top and pulled it up and over his head in an effort to get closer. If it was possible for her to sink into his skin she would have, but since she couldn't she did the next best thing. Reaching for the waistband on his boxer briefs, Eric lifted his hips so that she could slide them down his hips and legs.

His cock was thickly veined and rising up towards his stomach, the color of caramel, just like his body. She placed a moist kiss across the top of the crest and proceeded to go down on him. She worked her tongue just underneath the sensitive head, up and down the shaft, moaning with her own need and want. Eric was dying, plain and simple. Grabbing the back of the couch, he was pretty sure he heard something rip, but he was lost a haze of consuming passion. For her.

He felt himself trying to hold back, wanting to be in her when he came. To feel her heat, wetness and tightness surround him. He wanted to wait for her to finish her feast. Once again he felt her lips surrounding him. He could only imagine what her pussy felt like, if it was anything like her mouth. Sweet and tight. Loosening one hand from the back of the couch, he reached down and laced his fingers into her hair and gave a slight tug.

Calleigh moaned at the sensation or pure unadulterated pleasure coursed through her and straight to her clit. Lifting her head and disengaging her mouth, she felt Eric's hands on her hips and give a slight tug. Landing on top of him, she straddled his hips wanting what exactly what he wanted. Leaning forward, she kissed his lips deeply. Tongues swirling and dancing in a duel as old as time, she felt his cock at her soaking wet entrance and all she wanted to do was plunge herself down on to it, but she held back. She had self-control, but it seems it all went out the window with just one touch of Eric's hands on her body.

"Take me." Calleigh stated as she stared into his eyes.

"No, I don't want to hurt you." Eric said.

Nipping at his neck with nibbling kisses, she again made her bold statement, "Take me".

Groaning at the feel of her wetness and the nibbling kisses on her neck, he reached up for hips with both hands, pulling her forward just a bit and as he thrust upwards, he pulled her down. The sensation was incredible, as Calleigh moaned out his name and Eric could do nothing but try and keep from coming the minute he entered her.

Finding a rhythm that suited them both and would bring them both to a soul searing release, Eric continued to thrust upwards as Calleigh continued her downward thrusts. Indescribable sensations, poured through them both. When Calleigh wanted more, Eric complied by lifting her off of him and placing her on her knees. As he entered her deep from behind, Calleigh felt the beginnings of her orgasm deep inside her. While Eric continued to stroke her into a frenzy, reached around to her clit and rotated his thumb just right and she flew into a million pieces. Her pussy tightened around him as he stroked and continued to thrust as he reached his orgasm.

Collapsing into a sweaty, sexy heap on the couch, Eric and Calleigh, tried to catch their breath. Eric, being Eric, simply said "That was the best lesson, wanna try it again?"

Calleigh couldn't believe her ears. She turned to face him and said "Anytime handsome, anytime."


End file.
